


But There Are Dreams That Cannot Be

by Ashacrash



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC
Genre: Angst, Gen, I am so sorry, Post Reichenbach, So very very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashacrash/pseuds/Ashacrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't get Sherlock out of his head in this Post-Reichenbach ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But There Are Dreams That Cannot Be

“Hello, John.”

John closed his eyes suddenly. This is a dream. A very good one. Or perhaps a nightmare. Either way it wasn’t real. 

“Three years…” John whispered. 

“I…” 

“Three BLOODY years.” He’s not here. He’s not ever here. He’s gone. 

“John, please, open your eyes. I haven’t seen them in a very long time.” Tears. Oh, God, why? 

“You’re not real. Leave me alone.” 

“John…” the phantom whispered. John exhaled. 

‘If I open my eyes he’ll be gone.’ 

“John, please…” He felt the soft hands of his dead friend caress the tears away. “…Just look at me.” 

Inhale. Exhale. 

“Open your eyes, John…Please.” 

John’s eyes fluttered open to find Mrs. Hudson hovering over the bed, gently trying to wake John. Her gentle smile was nothing more than a disappointing echo in the army doctor’s feverish head. 

‘He’s never coming back, you git…He’s gone.’


End file.
